It is known in the art to overlap the ends of two pieces of sheet metal to create flanges which are welded together between their edges to join the metal sheets. The flange overlap permits spot welding or resistance seam welding to be performed and the strength of the joint is known to vary with the amount of overlap. However, the overlap also adds to the weight of the welded panels or other assemblies, such as may be used in automotive bodies. A means and method for reducing welded assembly weight was desired.